Field operatives and team members in a local geographic area often need to communicate information to one another. For example, emergency responders, search and rescue teams, law enforcement officers, news reporters, and other types of field operatives need to coordinate information regarding positioning, routes of travel, and geographic features in real time to their teams. Such communication typically occurs by verbal communication via telephone or radio. As a result, such communication is imprecise, suffers from delays based on verbal communication protocol, and does not allow for ease of broadcasting information to an entire team in a local geographic area. Moreover, existing verbal communication techniques do not allow field operatives to provide media or other enriched data with their communication that is location-specific.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
While each of the figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the figures.